


Ghosts That Have the Final Word

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: Jane struggles with the echoes of the past.
Kudos: 34





	Ghosts That Have the Final Word

Jane turned her back to Katherine. “Go away.”

Anna gently took Kat’s hand. “We should go-“

Kat stood firm. “No, there’s something wrong and I want to talk about it.” She moves forward, away from Anna, until she’s right behind Jane. “You don’t like hearing the truth. You refuse to see what’s right in front of you. You absolutely refuse to acknowledge what he did to you.”

Jane continues to stare out the window. “Stop.”

“You lie to yourself,” Kat pushes, “about him ever loving you because that’s been your identity for years - centuries, even. You’re blinded by the idea of him, by what he made you believe.”

“Last warning,” Jane says lowly, dangerously, and Anna tries again.

“Kat, we need to leave-“

But Katherine presses on.

“He threatened you, he manipulated you, he tore you down and you didn’t get back up. He lied, he never loved you and-“

“Shut. Up.”

Katherine stops when Jane spins around, eyes filled with an icy fury that Kat’s never seen before.

“How dare you suggest you even know what he means to me, what I meant to him, you stupid inconsiderate toddler,” she growls out, pressing forward. Katherine starts to back away, until she hits a wall. This is not her mother, this is not who Kat thought Jane was.

“You like your nose into things that you never should be in in the first place,” Jane says with a low growl, “and you walk all over it and anyone in your way. Youve changed, clearly, but I thought it was for the better. Clearly, I was wrong.”

Kat flinches at that. “Mum-“

“If you are saying these… reprehensible, completely untrue things,” Jane takes a step back. “Then I don’t think that title quite fits our relationship right now.”

Kat’s eyes go wide. “You can’t be serious. After all this time you’re STILL taking his side? It’s been centuries! He can’t hurt you-“

“Anna,” Jane cuts through the start of a monologue quickly. “You should take the child out of here. Before I say something I really regret.”

Katherine swallows thickly at that. “Mum. I just-“

“I think I’m going to need some time,” Jane says, packing up things. “I’ll be away for a bit. I’ll make sure there’s coverage for the show.”

She walks past Katherine… or at least tries to, before Kat gently grabs her arm.

“You cant be serious-“ Kat starts, but Jane immediately, harshly, pulls her arm out of the grip.

“You try that again,” Jane growls. “And you won’t be making the show tonight, either.”

“Jane!” Anna says, surprised at that.

Kat narrows her eyes. “That’s Henry. That’s Henry speaking, you learned from the best, Jane.” She moves right up to her. “Remember back then? When you pulled my hair because I annoyed you, when you sent me into a panic attack because you got physical? You learned that from him, didn’t you?”

Jane says nothing. Katherine continues.

“You know, the previous me would have ran by now. You were counting on it. But I’m not going to.” Katherine smiles brightly. “You can tear me down, but I’m unbreakable. And you are, too - I learned it from the best. No matter what he’s made you think, even centuries after last… you know I’m right.”

Jane narrows her eyes, clearly furious, as she walks out of the room, door slamming behind her.


End file.
